marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Garrett (Earth-616)
; Formerly , , , , Snakeroot and partner of Erynys | Relatives = David Garrett (father), Sarah Garrett (mother), Nathan Garrett (brother), unnamed sister-in-law, two unnamed nieces or nephews | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Helicarrier, formerly Ryker's Island prison; Dannemora State Prison; Kentucky work farm; Libya; Natchios' Total Car Pit, Toronto, Canada | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 645 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; former criminal, prisoner | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Miller; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = Elektra Assassin #2 | Quotation = If it goes bad, I put a bullet in you... then I run like hell to Dum Dum and tell him to start the clock. Endgame. | Speaker = John Garrett | QuoteSource = Dark Reign: The List - Secret Warriors Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life John Garrett had a colorful criminal career, he served three months at Dannemora State Prison for assault. He served two years at Ryker's Island prison for grand larceny, and spent six months on a Kentucky work farm for attacking a police officer. Garrett committed several other crimes, including battery, four counts of statutory rape, and sixty-five counts of being drunk and disorderly. He was later recruited into the C.I.A.. Great Wheel ]] John, along with other intelligence agents Vasili Dassaiev, Thomas Davidson, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall, and Viktor Uvarov, were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar, John being Aquarius. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, he would provide them with resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. The Great Wheel later fell apart due to the betrayal of Vasili Dassaiev and Viktor Uvarov. S.H.I.E.L.D. The broken Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan, and the Zodiac Cartel. Despite a history of repeated criminal offenses John ended up becoming an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., with his past records clandestinely expunged. Chastity McBryde Agent Garrett served in Libya alongside agent Chastity McBryde, impressing her with his combat skills. But when he made advances, she punched him in the nose. Chastity discovered that there were no records on Garrett. When she brought this to the attention of ExTechOp, she not only received no reply, but was also swiftly transferred to a minor police action in Venezuela. She filed a complaint to Nick Fury which never arrived. Chastity continued her investigation, using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Central Command Computer Facility and cross-referencing law enforcement records from seven states. Operation: Scrambled Eggs After receiving certain injuries in his line of duty, John was provided with a steel plate in his head that could house a recorder, as well as a cybernetic left hand. With fellow agent Arthur Perry, John was sent to San Conception as part of Operation: Scrambled Eggs to investigate the assassination of the nations president. The assassin unfortunately turned out to be Elektra, and after being confronted by the two agents, she left them to die in an explosion. Recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and upgraded to a cybernetic body by ExTechOp, John swore revenge against Elektra. He discovered her next mission was to stop The Hand from gaining a presidential foothold over the USA with candidate Ken Wind, who'd been possessed by the Hand's Beast, and so he allied himself with her for the sake of the world. Snakeroot It was revealed that Elektra had used her hypnotic abilities to make Garrett believe that he was Ken Wind and had become president. In reality, Agent Garrett remained in a dismantled state in S.H.I.E.L.D. Substation 14. Agents of the Snakeroot attacked the facility, and Tekagi revived Agent Garrett. In the stronghold of the Snakeroot, Tekagi revealed that since Agent Garrett and Elektra had merged on the plane of the mind, a fragment of her persona still existed within Agent Garrett's mind. Tekagi detailed the plan to draw out the dark essence of Elektra from Garrett's mind, and place it into a new warrior to serve the Snakeroot, and the shadow warriors initiated the process. The Snakeroot transferred the dark essence of Elektra from Garrett's mind into a female corpse, which was reanimated as Erynys. Technicians continued the process of rebuilding Garrett. As the completed Agent Garrett and Erynys stood before the Snakeroot, Garrett insulted Eddie Pasim. Agent Garrett and Erynys assaulted Daredevil and the Chaste member Stone. Agent Garrett continued to confuse Erynys for Elektra. When the real Elektra showed up they fought but ultimately had to escape. Agent Garrett and Erynys accompanied the Snakeroot and the Hand as they tried to force Passim to relocate the missing sample of the About Face virus. Garrett defended Erynys when the Snakeroot criticized her failure to kill Daredevil. Agent Garrett and Erynys were also present alongside the Snakeroot when they confronted Daredevil and Elektra, who had located the virus. Agent Garrett was severely confused by the presence of both Erynys and Elektra. Erynys' persona was merged with Elektra when the former died. Garrett was captured and placed in a detention cell where he demanded to be given a copy of this month's Soldier of Fortune. On the Helicarrier, Fury questioned Agent Garrett, who convinced him that he should be given credit for what he had done for his country, regardless of how he had gone about it. Nick Fury had Agent Garrett reactivated as an agent and sent the cyborg Siege (John Kelly) to watch over him. Agent Garrett attempted to apply for unemployment: He had left past employment empty. Agent Garrett kicked down the door at Karen Page's place and killed several cockroaches to demonstrate his skills to her, who had placed an advertisement for a private investigator to help her uncover crimes. War with Leviathan Agent Garrett was one of the unaffiliated agents in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. He became sober and moved to Toronto, Canada and opened "Natchios' Total Car Pit". Nick Fury tracked him down and called him out of retirement. Fury and Agent Garrett traveled to Alexandria, Virginia. Fury showed Garrett the file of agent Seth Waters a known double agent. He sent him to learn the truth about Agent Waters. Agent Garrett went into the US Department of Treasury to speak to Agent Waters, who was shocked that he did not set off the metal detectors. It was revealed that his body was made completely of polycarbonate. Agent Waters revealed that he knew about the Pieta (Fury Secret Base 7) and his masters know everything and are everywhere! H.A.M.M.E.R. Agent Garrett flew Fury to Avengers Tower using a S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car. Fury told Norman Osborn about Agent Waters and that he was a national security issue resulting in Waters' capture by H.A.M.M.E.R.. Bullseye interrogated Agent Waters. Agent Garrett shot Waters with a sniper rifle from the car when Walters revealed he was working for Leviathan. Nick Fury was with Osborn during the interrogation, but escaped under Agent Garrett's cover fire, taking out a number of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and helicopters. Howling Commandos At the Pieta base, Nick Fury conferred with Dum Dum Dugan, Agent Garrett and the Professor planned the next actions against Hydra and Leviathan. Agent Garrett told Fury not to hesitate because now was the time to end the other organizations. Agent Garrett traveled to Sudan where he met many former "Howling Commandos", Commander Steve Rogers, and Sharon Carter at the Sandbox (Fury Secret Base 4) for a final get together. Agent Garrett enjoyed a a final party with his friends reminiscing about old times. He participated in the toast to fallen allies. reassembled]] Secret Warriors Agent Garrett met with Sebastian Druid and brought him back to the Secret Warriors. He trained the young hero so he could go back into the field. They traveled to China to use magic to make two destroyed Helicarriers from a recent battle with Hydra disappear. Agent Garrett was impressed, but still wanted to know how Druid worked under pressure. Agent Garrett next took Druid to Leviathan's Ursa Major base. Agent Garrett had Druid create a mystic bullet, which he used to shoot Magadan. The mystic component of the bullet sprayed Magadan's blood in Hydra's symbol on the wall behind him to sow dissension between the groups. They went after them, but while Druid was unable to teleport them to safety under pressure, the pair managed to escape. They then flew to Hydra's Gehenna base to retrieve the Secret Warriors. At Fury's Excalibur (Fury Secret Base 26) base they learned Hellfire had been the traitor. Agent Garrett thanked them for their hard work, but the team had been deactivated. Shortly after, Agent Garrett officially rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. under Daisy Johnson's command. S.H.I.E.L.D. vs. A.I.M. After assisting S.H.I.E.L.D. in a mission to recover the hacktivist Rick Jones from A.I.M., Garrett became involved in the operations to find A.I.M.'s furtive leader, Roberto Da Costa. To help this end, Garrett had S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ExTechOps division hack the LMD body of fellow agent Dum Dum Dugan, turning him and all of his spare robot bodies into a mindless machine army. This development coincided with the emergence of an Inhuman precog named Ulysses Cain. One of Ulysses' predictions situationed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agent Songbird at Roberto's funeral. The discovery that Songbird had a connection with Da Costa prompted Garrett to apprehend and interrogate her for the location of Avenger Base Two. Songbird instead set up Garrett against W.H.I.S.P.E.R., another enemy of A.I.M., and tricked Garrett into nuking their base instead. The New Avengers rescued Songbird from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Garrett tracked their teleport energy to Avenger Base Two and assaulted it with the army of Dugans. A.I.M. scientist Toni Ho managed to free Dugan from Garrett's influence, and he punched John's head off his robotic body once he came back to his senses. | Powers = * Cybernetically Enhanced Body: After being rebuilt as a cyborg, approximately 80% of John Garrett's body was replaced with S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued cybernetics. Only his head and a few of his organs are still his own. He has plastic skin and metal alloy bones, with his muscular system comprised of a combination of pneumatics, hydraulics, and internal electrical generators. His cyborg body thereby grants him greatly enhanced strength, speed, stamina, durability, regeneration, and agility. *'Short Range Electric Shocks:' His cyborg body is able to fire short range electric shocks attacking the people in his immediate area. *'Combat Hypnosis:' He is able to project short range frequencies that can interfere with a person's ability to think and concentrate rendering those who have to concentrate to use their abilities powerless. | Abilities = * As a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Agent Garrett is well-versed in both armed and unarmed combat. He is an excellent marksman and possesses considerable tactical ingenuity. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Recovering alcoholic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Garrett was a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. | Trivia = * After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Government Agents Category:Alcoholism Category:Regeneration Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 7